


Welcome Home

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is welcomed home from a business trip with open arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the always lovely [Leesha](http://dearambelinna.tumblr.com)!

It was raining that night.

Arthur was bored and he glanced at the clock beside him, wondering how much longer he would have to wait when he heard the door closing. Arthur got up, closing the dark blue silk robe in front of him, crossing one side, then the other and held it there as he left the bedroom and walked down the hall. Eames was home and as he shook off his overcoat, he held onto the umbrella that was already dripping a puddle near the coat rack, his luggage beside him.

Eames immediately took the coat and hung it on the rack, leaning the umbrella on the wall, letting it slide as he stepped forward and caught Arthur. He lifted him up so only his toes were on the marble floor as he carried him forward and kissed him as he heard him hum softly. Eames wasn’t much taller than Arthur, but he was stronger and he had no trouble lifting him, making Arthur squeal. When Eames set him down, Arthur smiled at him as he said,

“How was your trip?”

“Long and lonely. I’ve missed you...did you miss me?”

Arthur felt the joy, the absolute joy of Eames needing reassurance that made him laugh softly.

“Of course I missed you. You look good though.”

“So do you, pet.”

It had been two weeks since Eames went on his business trip to Rome, leaving Arthur alone in his vast apartment. He told him to make himself at home, as if he was there and to just enjoy everything. Arthur tried, but more often than not, he watched a lot of TV in the big huge empty bed Eames left behind.

They had lived together for nearly two years now. Arthur had quit stripping after being attacked by some overzealous client who couldn’t take no for an answer and thought money would get him everything. If not for the bouncer guarding the champagne room…

Since then, Eames begged him to quit, swearing he would take care of him and though Arthur fought against the idea, not wanting to depend on Eames on such a grand level, financially and emotionally but after the attack - it left him shaken and scared and gradually, he accepted Eames’ offer.

It had been everything Arthur had ever fantasized about, all his hopes, his dreams; the stress of making money was behind him. He didn’t want Eames to think he was a gold digger, so he didn’t ask for anything at first. He moved in his things, his clothes, all his little meager belongings, which was hardly much, and spent the first few weeks just feeling grateful. After a while though, Eames picked up on what Arthur was doing and sat him down to tell him,

“Darling, you can do anything you want. If you need money, tell me. I want you to be happy. You’re not my kept boy and this is not your gilded cage.”

Arthur took that into consideration and eventually took him up on his offer.

Arthur took some online classes, he took dance classes and gymnastics again and he went to shop for things he thought he could never afford. It was fun, it still was something he saved it for when he went out with Eames.

But the best was living with Eames. Eames who loved him and told him so at every given chance. Eames who still kissed him with as much passion and desire as he did on their first date. He would have been happy with just Eames alone.

There were times that Eames’ work kept him busy, took him away sometimes for days, but this recent trip had been their longest separation to date. When they pulled apart, Eames looked tired but also as if he wanted to devour Arthur anyway.

“Are you hungry? I’m sure you want to eat.”

“I do.”

He leaned forward, kissing Arthur mouth, purring against him as Arthur laughed softly, shivering and held his robe as he felt it slipping open.

“I meant food.”

Eames yawned just then and Arthur pouted slightly.

“You didn’t sleep?”

“I couldn’t, I just wanted to come home.”

Arthur tugged him to their bedroom and helped Eames undress. He had to swat his hand away several times, playfully, smiling the whole time as Eames kissed his face, his dimples. He would yawn in between kisses and once Arthur got him in bed, Eames passed out. Arthur took off the robe then and climbed into bed with him, feeling relief as he sighed and held Eames, being the big spoon as he pressed his cheek to his shoulder.

        When Arthur woke up again, it was darker in their bedroom, the rain still going, tapping meticulously against the glass. When Arthur first moved in, the view was the first thing he really loved. The city felt entirely different from up there, like a new world and that night felt no different. He only turned a little before he felt Eames turning towards him and for a moment, Arthur thought he was asleep still until he felt Eames pressing his plush lips to the base of his neck. Arthur sighed softly, smiling to himself as Eames climbed over him, erection already present as he pressed it to Arthur’s plump ass.

“Did you get enough sleep?”

Eames hummed, moving his mouth down his back, following the dip of Arthur’s spine, lips tracing the pattern of beauty marks across his skin. When he reached the lower base of his back, Arthur spread his legs apart and shivered, feeling the metal of Eames’ pendent touching the inside of his thighs, the scruff of his facial hair scratching at him, the warmth of Eames’ breath against him. Arthur tucked his arms under himself, trying to look down as he felt Eames holding his cheeks, spreading him with care.

“So pretty...I’ve thought of you while I was away...I’ve thought of this…”

“That’s all you thought of I’m sure.”

He heard the rumble of Eames’ laugh as he got closer to his hole, his tongue pressing against him in a firm stroke making Arthur let out a breathy gasp. His head fell against the pillows, his thighs already shaking as Eames pressed forward, eating him out with great delight. His tongue tickled and as he licked, Arthur quivered and mewed, his fingers grabbing at the sheet under him as he arched his back, pushing his ass out as Eames continued, his thumbs holding his little pucker apart as he hummed. Arthur sobbed, his body shaking.

“Nnn...Eames stop...I want you…”

Eames slurped at him as he licked his lips and sat back, his fingers already delving into Arthur. He used two, his saliva aiding as Arthur body shuttered and he sobbed loudly, the burn on the right side of hurting. Eames didn’t move until Arthur began pushing back, his body undulating against his fingers and even then, he waited. Arthur moved his arm out to the ever-present bottle of lube as Eames leaned over him, removing his hand as he went to take the bottle. He was distracted as Arthur kissed him desperately, his thick ass lifting up to rub against Eames’ hard cock making him groan.

Eames moved back and coated his fingers, returning them to Arthur’s hole, feeling them being swallowed up again. They moved up on their knees, Arthur shaking as he was being prepared, his head still against the pillows while Eames moved between his open legs, moving his hands back and coating his dick in lube before pushing gently inside Arthur.

Arthur moaned loudly, his head picking up as he lifted himself up on his hands, his back dipping as he looked over his shoulder seeing Eames resting his hands on his hips, holding him, waiting for him. Arthur spread his legs a little further, looking more obscene as he kept looking at Eames behind him and he moved, bouncing almost teasingly. Eames hissed, his head falling forward, his mouth falling open as he leaned over him slightly, resting his hand on the bed, the other still on Arthur’s hip as he let him ride his dick. Arthur moaned, loving how good and full he felt having missed Eames so much in the two weeks he was gone. He had missed the feel of his hands on his body, on his thighs, on his sides, on his ass. He had missed his weight on top of him, missed the feel of his mouth against his own.

He clenched the sheets under his hands, pulling them and then pushing them away as Arthur leaned back down on his elbows, pushing back against Eames hard, feeling him thrust forward to meet him halfway. Eames held his hips in his hands and snapped forward, Arthur crying out as his legs shook and he felt Eames lean down to kiss his back again, his body warm and Arthur keened against the sheets, his grip turning white as Eames fucked him good. He kept his legs open, feeling Eames’ grip bruising him, his own hips gyrating and pushing back now, both of them moving in tandem after a slow start.

Arthur pushed himself back, getting on his knees, making Eames sit up as well and Eames wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him against his chest.

“Missed you…”

He heard Eames breathe against his throat, teeth and tongue biting and licking at him. Arthur groaned, his hands coming up to Eames’ arms, holding onto him as Eames kept going, angling his thrusts to hit that sensitive gland inside him. He screamed, his eyes shut as he felt his head falling forward, weakening as he climbed to his orgasm, his entire body tight.

“Go on, pet...come...I know you need it…”

“I do...I do…”

“Then come…”

Arthur sobbed and nearly fell over if not for Eames’ arms holding him and he came untouched as he usually did. Eames was so good at making him come untouched, sometimes, twice in a single session by foreplay alone. That night was no different and Arthur was left wet and wrung out, holding on long enough to feel Eames coming inside him.

        “I wish you didn’t have to leave ever again.”

They had rested and showered and Arthur brought them left over take out food while they lay in bed. Eames nodded, eating some of the lo mein noodles before answering.

“I know, love. I’ve actually cut back on traveling but there’s some things I can’t get out of.”

Arthur pouted. He felt spoiled at times, getting too use to Eames taking care of him, providing him with everything including his time. In the past two years, Arthur had deterred Eames leaving a few times, once by whining softly at him against the door, sliding his hand inside his pants and jerking him off until Eames came and then pulling him back to their bed. After the second orgasm, Eames called off his business trip. After the first year, Arthur only made him stay if he really felt lonely, truly and absolutely lonely and it had been a rare time since Arthur felt that lonely.

When he pouted, Eames brought his hand to his cheek, his thumb brushing over the bottom of Arthur’s lip.

“Aw, my sweet little kitten. Don’t pout. I’m home, I won’t leave for a very long time.”

“Good.”

Arthur set his carton on the night stand as he took Eames’ empty one and did the same. He climbed into his lap, laying back on the bed with him as he kissed him, seeing Eames smile at him.

“I really did miss you. A lot. You had work to keep you busy from time to time. I had this big empty bed to remind me of how alone I was.”

“Darling...I’m sorry.”

He brushed his hand over Arthur’s cheek and Arthur leaned towards it, his eyes closing for a moment as he whispered,

“It’s ok.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You already did. You’re here.”

Eames kissed him again in response.


End file.
